<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 35th Hunger Games by coolry66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701726">The 35th Hunger Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolry66/pseuds/coolry66'>coolry66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolry66/pseuds/coolry66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson's life is about to be changed forever. He is a 14 year old boy from district 10 and lives on the poorer part of District 10. This is my first story and is a work in progress. Please leave feedback in the comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Reapings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I only got around two hours of sleep because today is the reaping. The reaping is one of the stupidest days, and I resent the games. I hate being forced to watch the games each year and watching so-called tributes sacrifice their lives for the capital's entertainment. The capital citizens are f**king complicit in this bulls**t and have no idea what these tributes go through. </p><p>Last year my best friend, Charleston, was reaped in the 34th Hunger Games. We used to do everything together. Since we were kids, we worked on the farm together, and we went to school together. We live in the poorer section of District 10, and we didn’t have as much luxury compared to the average residents of District 10. Keep in mind, luxury just meant they didn’t need to take out tesserae every year. I was devastated when he reaped and when I saw him murdered live on TV, I lost it. I left the viewing area and sprinted to my farm to find Violet.</p><p>Violet is my family farm’s cow. I helped raise Violet when she was a calf, and I often begged my parents not to use her for meat. They reluctantly agreed after they saw how Violet calmed me down and made me genuinely happy. On that day, Violet sensed I was upset, and it seemed like she understood what I was going through. She did what she did best and comforted me. I was devastated for most of the year, and I only seemed to be myself when I was with Violet. I don’t know if I would be here today without Violet. </p><p>My name is Carson, I am 14 years old. I am the oldest of 3 siblings, and my parents own a small cattle farm in the poorer section of District 10. It is going to third reaping and my 12-year-old brothers first. Last night, I snuck out of my house and went to the barn, and I even slept there with her. She could tell I was nervous and, as a result, she did what she did best, calm me down. I don’t know how she does it, but I always feel myself with her. Especially since my best friend’s death, Violet has been my most significant source of happiness.</p><p>I went to bed pretty late last night, and I wake up in the barn next to Violet. Violet is still sleeping, but it is time for me to head back inside to prepare for the reaping. I throw on whatever my Mom picked out since I don’t own many clothes. As I throw it on, I put on my bracelet Charleston gave me before he was sent off to the capital to die. It reminds me of him, and it is the only thing I have left of him. I have worn it throughout the year, and I only took it off when I bathed or went to bed. As I am putting it on, I hear my brother.</p><p>It is my brother’s first game. I was like this, too, when I was his age. I try to make him feel better and tell him there is no way he will be picked. He knows his name is in there once but is still genuinely scared. My brother looks up to me since my parents are often very busy working on the farm. I offer to give my brother the bracelet that Charleston gave me before he went to the arena to be slaughtered for entertainment. I tell him it is my lucky bracelet, and nothing terrible would happen to him when he is wearing it. I know Charleston would want me to do this too. The bracelet seems to make him smile for the first time today.</p><p>We walk to the reaping together, and Charleston has the bracelet on his left hand. When we reach the check-in area with the peacekeepers, I start to shake along with my brother. I hate this part because of the blood. The peacekeeper is pretty rough and sees us as objects for their entertainment. I think to myself that I have to act tough or else my brother would lose it. As a result, I put on my tough face and get pricked as quickly as possible. My brother does the same, and we hug each other before we walk to our designated age areas. Compared to the other boys my age, I am a few inches taller, so I can see my brother ahead of me easily.</p><p>Ten minutes go by, and Josie Blingster, the escort for District 10, walks on the small stage set up in the mayor’s mansion center. Josie Blingster is probably around 30 years old and looks disturbing. She has make up all over her, an obvious wig, and a difficult voice to listen to. She does her propaganda speech and shows us the video shown every year. We are forced to watch and listen to this bull shit. If Josie weren’t f**king corrupted by the capital, she would understand that none of us are excited about these games. Quickly after, she announces she will start the reaping and will begin with the females.</p><p>Josie walks up to the bowl, and the crowd is dead quiet. She grabs a piece of paper and walks back to the microphone. She reads the name 17-year-old “Maribelle Cooker,” and all eyes go towards her. She freezes up and is practically a statue. The peacekeepers eventually drag her out of the crowd, and she slowly walks to the stage. It is quite apparent she was shaking and did not want to be picked. Josie tries to lighten the mood, but no one finds it funny. I sort of know Maribelle. I know she lives in the richer part of District 10, but that is pretty much it. It is pretty clear Josie can not read the room properly.</p><p>Josie announces that it is now time for the males and quickly goes to the male reaping bowl. She grabs a name and slowly walks back to the microphone. All eyes look towards me as she announces the name Carson Montgomery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saying Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[This can not be happening. How was I reaped? I am 14 years olds, I have no chance of winning. I am going to f**king die. Who is going to watch over my siblings, my parents, Violet… What the fuck did I do to be reaped?! I am going to die like my best friend Charleston for no f**king reason]</p><p>I am frozen. I am practically dragged to the stage from the peacekeepers. As I am escorted to the stage, I see my brother. His new lucky bracelet is shining in the sun and you can see tears coming down on his face. Eyes continue to stare at me until I see Josie reach out for my hand. I reluctantly hold her hand as I walk to the center of the stage.</p><p>Josie does her usual congratulation speech to the crowd, but this is clearly different then the other two reapings I participated in… this time I am the one being “congratulated” for choosing to sacrifice myself for entertainment. Josie tries to encourage me and Maribelle to shake hands and be happy for this once of a life time opportunity. I continue to shake and I can sense Maribelle is too. Josie doesn’t seem to get that no one in this District enjoys the games and we view it as a death sentence rather then an opportunity to proudly represent our district. The crowd is dead silent as we are dragged away.</p><p>Likewise to previous reapings, I am dragged to a small room in the mayor’s mansion. My family comes to visit me there and they are all in tears, especially Charleston and my mother. My other younger siblings don’t really seem to understand what is going on. My mother runs up to hug me and is sobbing on my shoulder. My dad quickly follows and quickly pulls me over to the side.</p><p>Dad (who is having a tough time staying strong)- “Carson, I can’t believe this is happening and I have no words. But I know you can win this. You have a unique ability to communicate with animals as shown with Violet. Maybe you can take advantage of the animals in the arena and work with them. You also know how to use a knife. I know you didn’t spend a lot of time butchering with me but you know enough to win these games.”</p><p>I never seen my Dad like this but this is the first time I ever seen him this confident in me. I don’t know if he is denying reality or genuinely thinks I can win. As I try to respond, Charleston runs up to me again. At this time, the peacekeeper alerts I have two more minutes until I am ripped away from my family to eventually die in the arena.</p><p>Hayden(my 12 year old brother) who is in tears and barely able to speak, hands me the lucky bracelet I gave him. “Take the bracelet, it will protect you” he says quietly and I accept and put it on my wrist. At this moment, I remember the moment Charleston gave me this bracelet before he left for the capital. My brother is having the same reaction, I had when Charleston was ripped away from District 10. It takes all the strength in me to tell my brother to never take out tesserae and I make my parents promise none of my siblings will.</p><p>The peacekeeper barges in and tells me it is time to go immediately. The peacekeeper practically has to drag my family away. I scream to my brother and I promise my family I would them I would try to win. As the peacekeepers escort me to the train to the capital, I think about what my Dad told me and I guess he is sort of right. Maybe I can use the arena to my advantage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>